Commercial Break
by Satan's Advocate
Summary: And as she sits up on her bed, chin to knees, pillow smushed inbetween her thighs and her chest, she still doesn't believe it, but the three glowing balls mock her... Laughing.


A-N: Saturday at one twentytwo in the morning and I couldn't sleep, so I gave into writing this. It's not as great as I wanted it to be, but then these things never are.

Who else cried like a baby watching that episode? And my mother wants me to be a doctor....

Spoiler warnings: The episode aired last night, started watching it late so I don't know what it was called, and I'm not sure what the date is. (Been sick past week so i lost track - lol)

Disclaimer: Don't own, no need to sue.

**                                         .Commercial Break.**

Her life was on hold. Everything was put on pause, her parents offered her some days off of school.

**"Time for a break," **they said.** "you need a break."****   
**

Now that it's over all that's left is the emptiness; the denial. This didn't happen.

_ohmygodohmygodohmygod._

And as she sits up on her bed, chin to knees, pillow smushed inbetween her thighs and her chest, she still doesn't believe it.

_"Your to tense, you have to loosen up."_

..Juggle.

She glances over at the destroyed portable copact disc player, a victim of her rage three hours before. Why? she listens, she does what she's told, she acts in God's behalf. She didn't want to hear the Bullshit about how it was her time to go, how she's in a better place.

_"I want to live."_

She was wearing her sweater, that's what her parents had told her _she _was wearing when they found her. The one from Ambercrombie that she had begged her mom to buy her even when they had gone over their "spending" quota for the day. Her favorite one. She hated it.

_"Internal bleeding....white sweater....Cut it off......"_

They had handed it to her in a plastic baggy, blood and all. Said it was hers, her name was on it. She had dropped it on the ground and backed into the wall. No touching.. No touching... Red on White, she'd never wear white again.

It always seemed to happen like this, everything would be going great; her life would be looking up. And suddenly everything would break and the pieces would scatter all around her feet; lost, to many to find. She wouldn't even feel the glass cutting into her skin, she'd be so numb, would fall to her knees, shards cutting into them too and then...

And then?

**Nothing.**

.......She sat there, in bed, on the night that went from being possibly the very best night of her life, to the worst one. Worst then Kevin, Kevin didn't --. And all she had to thank for it was a ruined CD Player, a rose, a crushed pillow, lost faith and..

Three glowing balls.

And her friend lying in the morgue.

**deepbreathbreathebreathebreathebreathe.**

**break.**

She felt as if she were underwater, her ears were clogged, her eyes where gooey, and the pressure was building and building.

_"My hair caught on fire...The waiter put me out."_

".....My bestfriend was murdered..... She died right in front of me."

.. Something to tell the kiddies, she'd stick with her mother's story...She would have sacrificed her hair..

Everything seemed gray tinted, the corners of her vision blurry, like an old book that had water marked edges, or oily finger marks from to much use...

or not enough care.

_"...I swear I can do it."_

_"Just relax, loosen up."_

_"I can do it, better see?"_

..S..e...e? _See? _

And then, the act was over, and they went to a commercial break. And it won't end.

A-N: Hmm. Like I said. Anyway, leave a comment if you will, how did you like that episode?!

my mom and I argued one if Judeth was gonna die, but we never came to a conclusion before the show came back on. As to my reaction well I cried. My mom is so stolid. Jeez... She just said she felt sorry because the "Chick" who plays Judeth is out of a job now.

Argh... Needless to say I don't watch many emotional films with her... Though I did see "Open Water" with her :Shudders: that was disturbing....

way off topic but blame it on the time 1:30!!

RandR.

-Jay


End file.
